


It's Okay

by Kaioken95



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Human/Troll Society (Homestuck), Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Brotherly Affection, Brotp, Conversations, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Light Angst, Moirails, Original Character(s), bros, late night gaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25272922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaioken95/pseuds/Kaioken95
Summary: “Brothers don’t necessarily have to say anything to each other, they can sit in a room and be together and just be completely comfortable with each other."





	It's Okay

**Author's Note:**

> Had some fun working on this in the last few days, I wanna write more for my OC, in his Homestuck verse, and I really pale/bro ship him with Karkat, and I have written a few extracts about their relationship. This was more of a comfort fic for me, but it turned out so good, I decided to share it. OC/Canon interactions and relationships are Awesome!
> 
> So please enjoy this short piece. For references, my OC is the guy in my icon picture.

* * *

Karkat’s room was in shambles. The windows were smashed, dents in the wall all over from his fist, or with a random object. His bed flipped over, his sheets were torn, the floor was covered with shattered glass, books, various clothing. If someone came in and saw this, they would think a mini-tornado blew through the room. Karkat was curled up in the corner of the room, his hands holding the sides of his head in pain, clenching his fangs tightly, translucent red tears streaming down his face, his knuckles were bruised and bloodied. This was his doing, he couldn’t take it anymore and his anger finally exploded. He destroyed his room in a fit, and once his rage subsided, only his despair was left. 

The silence ringing through his ears was broken by a gentle knock on his door. He didn’t react to it, and then there was another knock, and then another. He just buries his face into his arms. Why can’t he just be left alone in his self-pity in peace. But of course, that wasn’t in the stars either, his bat-like ears twitch to the sound of his door creaking open. Then followed by a pair of footsteps approaching him, he didn’t bother looking up from his arms to see who was standing beside him.

“Not now Strider, I don’t wanna hear it. Just leave me alone.” His voice was muffled, slightly moving away from him.

“Well I’m not Dave, and I’m not here to lecture you.” Instead of Dave’s voice, a soft gentle spoke. Karkat peeks up from his knees to see Zack standing beside him, his expression was that usual warm one he always has, smiling at him.

“You did quite the number in here…” Zack’s eyes glance around the destroyed room. He sits down on the floor beside Karkat. “So what happened?”

“I said I didn’t wanna talk about it…” He bluntly answers, finally removing his head from his knees, his red eyes stare at his friend, he was just brimming with sickly positivity, and Karkat was in no mood for it.

“I know, there’s no point in me trying to force it out of you. You'll be firm and unmoved for days.” He makes a little joke, beginning his attempts to brighten Karkat’s mood.

“Look. I appreciate the attempt to make me feel better, with light-hearted comedy. But NO THANK YOU. Just… Just leave me here in my self-loathing and pity and don’t bother me. No heartfelt speech, or emotional nonsense, and I want to be left alone, Zack.” Glaring at the other, he knew that Zack wanted him to talk about his issues, but at this moment, he wasn’t in the mood for it.

“Seriously, when you get angry at something or someone, you hold the world record for holding a grudge.” A half-hearted smile appears on his face, the troll’s expression doesn’t change.

Clearly this approach wasn’t working, those reinforced walls that Karkat puts were standing tall, light-hearted jokes weren’t gonna cut through it. This wasn’t his style anyway, and this isn’t what his friend needed to hear at this moment. He looks over at Karkat, smiling as he reaches out to him, slowly and cautiously, his hand lands on top of the other’s messy dark hair, softly moving his palm side to side, and scratching his head. This action enlists a response from Karkat, his eyes puffy, and sore from his tears, open wide, his pupils move to the direction of where Zack is sitting.

“You don’t have to tell me anything until you’re ready. Everyone was worried when they heard the commotion in here, you know that our love for you goes without question.” Zack’s tone gets softer, nice, and clear as Karkat just stares at him.

“So I’m not gonna ask what’s bothering you, we're just gonna sit here among the wreckage.” Zack pulls Karkat close to him, the other was putting up a slight resistance, but he then finds his head in Zack’s lap.

“I’m not gonna leave you alone in here.” Zack exhales, alternating between stroking and scratching Karkat’s head. The other’s bloodied knuckles were now visible to the human’s golden eyes, scanning the room once he noticed the dents in the wall stained with bright crimson. A look of sympathy fills his gaze.

It was such a soothing sensation, Karkat could feel his eyes becoming heavy, he was out of steam after his tantrum. Tears started running down his face again, biting his lower lip trying to keep quiet, but he knew that it was okay. He didn’t have to hold back his emotions, or hide his pain with the other, once the tears started up, his lips began trembling, the involuntary whimpers that escaped his lips. Zack’s smile didn’t fade, he felt the troll holding him tightly, his nails digging into his jeans. Mumbling that didn’t make sense with Karkat’s face smothered into Zack’s lap, choking on his sobs.

Lately, Karkat had been feeling helpless with the things in his life that he couldn’t control. It was becoming too much for him and after getting into a heated argument with Dave about something pointless and stupid, that on top of all his frustrations finally exploded. Right now he didn’t need any compassionate words or advice on how to deal with his problems. Sometimes we need someone to simply be there. Not to fix anything, or to do anything in particular, but just to let us feel that we are cared for and supported. That is what it means to be brothers, and even though these Karkat and Zack weren’t biological brothers, Zack couldn’t see the other as anything else. So he was going to be whatever the troll needed of him, a punching bag to vent his rage, a shoulder to cry on, a person he can confide in, his friend. 

* * *

A few days had passed. After his incident, Karkat was staying in Zack’s room until the repairs to his own space were completed. He was laying on his moirail’s bed, wearing a pair of headphones, enjoying some sweet tunes while reading his favorite troll romance novel. His eyes were lit up, scanning through each line, quiet gasps when something unexpected happens. He had tight bandages wrapped around his hands, only the top of his fingers was exposed. Karkat would have to wear these for a few more days…

The door opens, he glances to the direction of the doorway to see Dave and Zack, Zack had a paper bag around his arm with some food, and Strider was carrying his own cube-shaped game system. He got a stern but concerned lecture for Kanaya about hurting himself, followed by a great big hug. Dave was strangely nicer than usual to him, which Karkat found disturbing and told him not to do that. Instead of keeping these feelings bottled up for so long, Zack reminded him that he’s got an amazing group of friends that he can confide in, and vent his issues too, and they were here for him, and he was here for them. 

The trio was now engaged in the weekly routine of their early 2000s gaming marathon on Dave’s new/old Nintendo GameCube that he ordered off eBay a few months back since Zack had some really old games for the console saved by his dad. Today they were playing a gem of this generation according to Zack, Sonic Adventure 2. They were attempting a complete story mode, taking turns on each level, or when one of them died. So far they were halfway through the Hero story, right now it was Karkat’s turn. He and Dave were sitting on the floor in front of the TV, while Zack was on his bed, reading through one of Karkat’s books.

“So you just gave up your bed just like that. I get that you guys are temporary roomies and shit, but he gets your comfortable bed, and you took a sleeping bag.” Dave couldn’t see the logic in that, why would anyone give up their bed. Karkat gives Dave a sharp jab with his elbow.

“Hey, don’t make out like I took his bed asshole! I was perfectly fine taking the sleeping bag, he’s the one who insisted.” He was button mashing like crazy, his eyes focused on the screen, seriously he could break the controller with the intensity of his finger smashing.

“Don’t break the controller now.” Dave teases the troll, again trying to make him lose focus so he’d die and it would be his turn again. 

“Dude, is he really gonna go through with and go back to his old kismesis.” Zack was carefully reading the pages, he was wearing an expression of slight shock. “But their relationship is so toxic, and he’s got a good thing going with his current partner?”

“Are you seriously reading that garbage?” Dave looks back at Zack. Seriously who in their right mind would actually appreciate those shitty novels. Well Karkat obviously, and he had now converted Zack to his twisted romance cult.

“I’m on the sequel actually, and it’s not garbage, it’s good.” Zack answers back to his friend. He originally read these because of Karkat’s love for them, and he wanted to learn more about troll culture, but he ended up enjoying this series.

“You’ll have to keep reading, but yeah it’s absolutely ridiculous, and their blackrom was the clusterfuck of all messes.” Karkat doesn’t wanna spoil too much for Zack since he’s already read this sequel, but it’s getting really good. 

“This is gonna create quite the tension. I mean it’s really dumb, he should stay home and not go to their hive…” Zack chuckles, turning another page, while Dave just sways his head to sides in disappointment. Karkat jumps to his feet, in a victory pose beating this level.

“Yeah! Suck it.” He yells and throws the controller, luckily Dave catches it. Karkat hops back on the bed with Zack. Dave starts pushing buttons, waiting for the new level to load.

“So yeah, regarding the relationship, It’s kinda complex, but their dynamic is really interesting, but their quadrants are in the middle of a vacillation between blackrom and redrom.” As soon as Karkat begins talking about the novel, Dave grabs a pair of headphones, sticking them into the TV, knowing full well that a long-winded rant about this is coming. His red eyes glance watching his two friends discuss ‘literature’ and a faint smile appears on Dave’s face, he was glad that the troll was feeling better.

At a later time, hours have passed, they completed the Hero story, and they will start the Dark story next week. But it was after 2 AM, the TV screen was blaring static, half-eaten food and empty bottles of pop and beer were scattered on the floor. Dave was on the ground, passed out, hugging a pillow, drooling on it, Karkat was curled in the bed, blankets wrapped around him, nuzzling into his pillow, softly snoring. Zack comes back into the room, after using the bathroom, carefully stepping over the junk food. He looks over Dave, looking at Karkat and then back at Dave.

Zack then picks up Dave carefully, not disturbing his sleep, and gently places him beside Karkat, pulling the blanket over him. Looking around his room, he decided that it would be better to deal with the minor mess when the sun comes up. Grabbing his sleeping bag, rolling out beside the bed, he grabs a spare pillow, grabbing his phone and earphones, he plays his relaxing playlist, knowing what comes next. Karkat and Dave could sleep through mild earthquakes, so the combination of them snoring harmonizing in the room wouldn’t disturb them, but with experience, Zack learned how to cope. His head gently sways to the rhythm of the song playing, he glances one more time at the two on his bed. A small smile on his face, closing his eyes, soon he begins to drift off with his music playing a role in whatever he was gonna dream about.


End file.
